The strength of numbers
by Dendey
Summary: [Movieverse]Bumblebee muses about the strength of numbers, which is something so foreign that he just can't seem to wrap his processor around the general idea. I can't believe I wrote something that warrants such a low rating...


_**Disclaimer**_:  
Mine? Only in my dreams...  
-persistent voice insists that their Dendey's-  
No really, you just can't be serious!  
Their Bay's, Hasbro's and various others' of course!

**AN**: Please don't hit me! This is just a bit of plotless rambling about a moment in the movie that just struck me as the most hilarious one of many and I wanted to picture it from a totally new perspective.

_Warnings_: extreme randomness? Insane author? Innocently cute Bumblebee!

**The strength of numbers**

„**Don't underestimate the strength that lies in numbers!**", their tactical officer had warned them eons ago, before they'd been separated in battle and he too became lost amongst the stars.

In the wee hours of one morning, three earth-months after the fight about the All Spark had escalated in Mission City, resulting in it's destruction, Bumblebee found himself resurfacing from his recharge cycle with those words still ringing in his audio receptors. It was an old memory he'd relived while in recharge and an admittedly strange one for he'd yet to figure out the exact meaning of those words. But the recent battle in Mission City or rather it's lead up in the Hoover Dam had given him an inkling of an idea as to the meaning behind those words. Numbers appeared to have an inert strength or so he thought, he'd come to that conclusion because of his human charge, Sam Whitwicky. The boy had told them all about his and Mikaela's time in the secret base of Sector Seven and that had included a rather odd exchange between one Agent Simmons and their ally Captain Lennox.

Bumblebee could recall the exact wording of their exchange from Sam's narration.

_---__'I'll count to five.'-_

_-__'Then I'll count to three.'---_

They had apparently threatened each other with numbers. Surprisingly enough it had been the smaller number that had overpowered the other.

Coincidentally it was the same number that was one of Sam's many curfews. His charge had to be back at his parents house, tell them the day prior that he'd be at a friends or stay in the schools library for some research, or at least call them to inform them of any delay because he was stuck in traffic or had agreed to some joined activity with his current mate Mikaela, at three p.m. sharp. _'There will be hell to pay if I'm late!'_, had been his formulation of the consequences when Optimus Prime had inquired about it and he'd sounded worried enough for Bee to believe that it would be quite an unwise idea to mess with that deadline, maybe not as severe a crime as breaking the other curfew at eleven p.m. sharp, but Bee shuddered at the mere memory of Sam's implied punishment for breaking that curfew two weeks ago. The only thing that had saved Sam from the thunderous temper of his female biological creator had been the fact that he'd been on an impromptu date with Mikaela, so he'd only gotten his curfew shortened to ten p.m. for the following week.

Given that Sam had more curfew's than any other regular teenager should have Bumblebee wasn't all too surprised to learn that his curfew for using his computer before being finished with his homework was limited to three hours or that he wasn't allowed to be up at three a.m., when his female biological creator usually woke up and managed to talk her mate into checking on their creations status.

That curfew was the reason why Bumblebee had changed his recharge cycle's pattern to lift his conciousness from recharge at five minutes to three, so that he could warn Sam about the impending doom if necessary. In the, for human equation, short amount of time it took Sam to safely shut-down his computer Bumblebee constantly scanned the status of one Judy Whitwicky for three minutes precisely, before deeming the situation safe again when his optic sensors announced that Sam had scrambled into his bed and underneath his blanket, safe from his male biological creators, compared to his counterpart's, light scolding. The protocol forced Bumblebee to remain inactive for the four minutes it took the human male to wake up, make his way over to his son's bedroom door, peek into the room, create a facial expression Sam had once described as a _'shit-eating grin'_ and scurry back to his waiting female. Afterwards he fanned his scanners out over a 627 miles radius to monitor any Autobot or Decepticon activity within a day's travel at what was considered normal in human speed terms. When he was done with that and no anomaly came to pass his new recharge cycle's pattern lowered his mind back into the recollection of memories he'd been viewing an astro-second before the nightly interruption. Added together both actions took approximately three minutes and three seconds in total.

The conclusion he drew out of that was that apparently the number 'three' was to be taken very serious in any circumstance.


End file.
